


you were there

by sanumarox123



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Male Friendship, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, and finding one in phil, but it was with phan in mind, it's more about dan needing a best friend, this isn't necessarily romantic, this was written for an english assignment with different names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumarox123/pseuds/sanumarox123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(originally written as an assignment for english with dan and phil in mind. i took some liberties with the details just so it wouldn't be too noticeably alike.) </p><p>in which dan finds the 'best friend' he's needed for a long time, and as a result, realizes that what he can take control of his own future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were there

**Author's Note:**

> as my summary says, this was for an english assignment. i had to use words she gave us and incorporate them in sentences, and it also said to make the story 'have some meaning'. i used different names and changed up the backstories a bit just so it wouldn't be too alike. thanks for reading! 
> 
> also, this is a slightly different version than the one i handed in, because this is more my writing with the parentheses and stuff, which my teacher doesn't approve of. smh.
> 
> (fun fact: i changed the names for dan and phil for the paper i handed in, and i used william for dan and johannes for phil [sherlock reference].)

            Dan is not sure which he abhors more: being forced to spend time in the sixth form he is enrolled in, or going home to his family. He has no close friends, relying on only one or two to help get him through the school day, but he longs for a best friend. At home, all he hears are his parents discussing which university he'll attend next fall whilst abrogating his dropping grades as Dan slowly but surely loses his motivation to do anything.

            The day he meets Phil, all of that changes. The older boy makes the abasement Dan faces in school more manageable. He is an enigma; Dan simply cannot figure his friend out (but that's okay with him). Every day, as soon as he is able to escape the noxious environment of his school every afternoon, he would text or call Phil.

            Dan reveals things to him that he hasn't told anyone else: how his once best friend had blighted Dan's reputation over a simple misunderstanding; how his locker and schoolbooks are hampered with every day, and how derogatory insults are still thrown at him by that same ex friend's group of friends. Phil listens to him complain about how bigoted his typical small town is. When Dan mentions how credulous his little brother is, believing all the rumors and ruining the once good relationship the two of them once had. Phil shares his personal life as well, and the two of them spend nearly all their time together (just not physically). The two of them spend many late nights Skyping, and sometimes falling asleep on each other. When Dan wakes up before Phil on those days, he has to take a minute and think about how this is exactly what he's been looking for, for years.

            Dan's 18th birthday rolls around, and the best present he is given is from Phil: the opportunity to go visit him. He has a plethora of options to getting out of this town, but now he has a real motivator in the form of his best friend. His parents acquiesce his request to go and spend time with a "friend from camp" in Manchester, and soon Dan has bought a ticket and is on a train to see Phil.

            Staring out the window, Dan can see his reflection. For the first time in months, he has a placid and calm expression on his face. He's finally doing something he wants to do and taking his life into his hands. He is roused from his reverie when his stop is announced, and his initial anxiety resurfaces. However, his worries are rescinded as soon as he catches sight of the black haired man that has come to call his best friend over the past few months. The next moments are a blur, and then suddenly Dan is firmly ensconced in Phil's arms, the older boy bolstering him up the best he can.

            Standing in the middle of Manchester Piccadilly Station, Dan is sure that the months of sadness he had gone through will be worth it because they have all led him to this exact minute.

            (Because he's no longer alone.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> "friendship isn't about whom you have known the longest... it's about who came, and never left your side..."
> 
> dedicated to my best friend, who's been there through thick and thin for me. you keep me sane, and i love you so much (even if i only get to see you for a few weeks every few months).


End file.
